


阿喀琉斯，跳吧/Achilles, Come Down

by wygzzgeds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Abuse, Dubious Morality, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 十八岁的时候他在韦德尼斯汽车旅馆破旧的床上，身体赤裸，对弗朗西斯宣言：“听着。不管你要什么，不管你要给我什么，都给我记住这一点。音乐不是我的梦想。梦想是后天形成的东西，做音乐是我的本能。我五六岁在废弃的空军基地里捡子弹的时候就唱着滚石的《同情恶魔》。我不会被认作一个荒谬的流行偶像，假阴茎代言人，毒品和香槟消耗机。”他还没有做到。弗朗西斯想。他有一天会的。圣托尼里的星空下，他吻着亚瑟的脊背，把精液在他小腹上涂开，低声喃语。“我会给你写一本传记。你觉得应该怎么描写我们的关系？”“照实写。”“那可充满不堪。”“这就是我的人生。”-England's character is based on multiple Rock musicians.Homage to Blur: 3862 Days and the song Achilles, Come Down.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France/Female Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	阿喀琉斯，跳吧/Achilles, Come Down

披头士回响在利物浦上空，绿洲的嘶吼震彻曼彻斯特，模糊乐队在考切斯特玩世不恭，皇后乐队和新晋背叛者酷玩是伦敦势利的儿子。这个故事则应该从失败的九十年代，英格兰西北边陲的韦德尼斯，某个早被英国病侵蚀的小爱尔兰[1]酒吧写起。它关于一个闭路电视监控无处不在，记忆却似水蒸发的时代中幸运或不幸地被镁光灯笼罩的男孩，和他从没被人真正钦慕过的音乐。

弗朗西斯是小资产阶级的典型例证。他谈吐有礼，受过良好教育，酒品和酒价恰好吻合，是个乐队经纪人，在艺术和商业中踩着完美平衡的钢丝。他点了一杯马天尼。酸涩异常，他润湿了唇就不再碰它。毫无疑问他更偏爱伦敦苏活区——但在苏活区你找不到这样的男孩。乐队主唱顶多十八岁，穿一件剪破领口的黑衬衫，长着狼的绿眼睛。汗水从男孩的头发上落下，光线变幻，变成靛青、明黄、正红。这张脸消瘦、苍白，兼有男爵的矫揉和艺术家的敏锐。你可以给他扣上浆硬的圆领，送进温莎宫畔[2]；上帝却把他随手丢在英格兰北部，用工人阶级的钢铁和黑话把他淬出火花。

他唱完十首歌后弗朗西斯去后台找他。学历？高级程度考试毕业，没钱去大学或艺术院校。朋友？酒和史密斯乐队。父亲？进监狱了。母亲？食品工厂的车间管理员。财产？吉他和废弃军库的子弹。

“别假惺惺地笑了。我是亚瑟·柯克兰。”主唱在弗朗西斯的胳膊上用油性笔写下一串号码，“下午两点以后再打，管你是要签约还是看上了老子的屁股。”

“都是。”弗朗西斯轻柔地说。

亚瑟一愣，耳朵唰地红了，抓着弗朗西斯的衣领凶猛地咬了一口他的下颌。弗朗西斯只好教他什么是真正的吻。

半小时后弗朗西斯在近郊的汽车旅馆里轻柔地咬噬着亚瑟的喉结，像抚慰一个迷途的孩童。他的孩子，像刀刃一样单薄，像玻璃一样坚硬，眼角的泪闪着粼粼火光。他太瘦了，滚动的骨骼刺戳着弗朗西斯的手掌心，进入时弗朗西斯要像切开祭祀的羊羔一样小心才能不折断他的脊椎骨。亚瑟嘶地倒抽着冷气，白浪翻卷在沙滩上。

弗朗西斯轻笑着抚摸他的头发。亚瑟翻身闪开这虚伪的男人，从弗朗西斯的大衣里抽出一盒万宝路。他骂了一句“你这娘娘腔居然抽女烟”，依然点燃薄荷味的烟草，就着闷热的腥味抽了起来。

“厌女症不是什么引以为傲的优点，亚瑟·柯克兰。”弗朗西斯懒散地，像一片漂浮的云那样说，“啊，两个扬抑格。换个艺名。太普通了，你不会扬名千古的。”

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。连格律都没有。我不会把你写进歌里的，除非是一首油渍摇滚[3]。”

“我们刚上床你就想那么远了？”

“你会请求我这么做的。”

亚瑟没有说错。光是想想弗朗西斯就抗拒不了这个：目眩的地下酒吧光线或者音乐节上的墨西哥人海中亚瑟扫出一段和弦，拉长他傲慢的声音，放声歌唱，为了弗朗西斯歌唱。他不在乎亚瑟唱的是什么：一点英伦摇滚、重金属和朋克变体的混合，歌词由不知所云的宏大叙事和犬儒主义的嘲讽构成，最新鲜的手法是戏仿披头士的几个片断的离调。弗朗西斯只在乎这是他选中的男孩。

亚瑟执意要立马推出他的第一首专辑，弗朗西斯放纵他尝试，果不其然打了水漂，没有一首进入英国单曲榜前六十。现在亚瑟会听他的了。他一方面让亚瑟准备几首风格强烈的单曲（来一些复仇的嘶吼、一段超常的弦乐，但别跳出格，围绕最简单的容易尝试的主歌点燃你的火焰），一方面请了他的老朋友一杯咖啡。这么着，亚瑟和他的小乐队将在六月的格拉斯顿伯里音乐节，在乱哄哄的临时塑料棚屋、满地乱缠的缆线中和全英国的摇滚乐迷中有一个位置。弗朗西斯和亚瑟在樱草山上共进午餐时告诉了他这个消息。

亚瑟放下茶杯，目光冷得像冰锥：“作为报酬你要我陪你睡多少次？”

弗朗西斯有点愕然，他以为亚瑟会高兴呢。他伸出一只手覆在亚瑟嶙峋的手背上：“我是全心地爱着你的。你不知道你多么令人喜爱：让他们看到你，年轻人们会说，啊，你就是他们的国王。你要夺得人气，好吗？”

“一个哗众取宠的国王，只会唱些儿歌。你向我承诺的是创作和表演的机遇，不是耍杂技。”亚瑟冷哼一声，“下一步你要我做什么？在皇室葬礼上唱国歌吗？”

弗朗西斯向后仰去，靠在椅背上。他的语气，依然是和蔼的，却冷了下去：“这是我给你争取到的机会。你可以回到肮脏的小酒吧驻唱，拿买叶子都不够的演出费，喝啤酒和龙舌兰喝到胃溃疡。把你的生活活成一场行为艺术，展览结束后被丢进垃圾桶。但是没有人能像我一样包装你。先有乐队的灵魂，才有音乐的实质。你要听我的话，就像孩子听父亲的话。你明白吗？”

亚瑟盯着他，嘴角掀了起来：“新车、鱼子酱、四星级的白日梦[4]。”

“你还达不到那个程度。”弗朗西斯被他的孩子气逗笑了，“等你能摆脱我的时候也许可以。”

“毕竟我们不过是凡人而已。”

他们在表面上和解了。弗朗西斯拍拍他干燥的手背：“好吧，把你的愤怒留到舞台上。”

表演十分成功，即使亚瑟也不能再对他生气。亚瑟在台上无与伦比，这归因于他的台风和弗朗西斯为他指定的极具感染力的音乐风格。他的嗓子还偶尔漏出一点尖细的破音，但那只会让人们说，看啊，这就是他！这个男孩还多么年轻！当他唱到戈登·杰科口中的“贪婪是美德”[5]，姑娘们欢呼着冲向舞台，去撕扯他的军旅夹克。人们像海洋涌动的浪潮一样欢呼闪光，散发着对他的迷恋。人们看够了六十年代的嬉皮士、七十年代的《洛基恐怖秀》和八十年代的自毁风潮，迷上了这个鬓角像刚刈过的草皮一样短，眼里烧着恒星爆炸的火焰的男孩。他散发无端脆弱的魅力，又刚硬得像个游击队员。

没人知道表演前亚瑟紧张得胃痉挛，吐在了地上。弗朗西斯把他抱起来，擦干他的脸颊，给他喂一杯冰水。

他把亚瑟推上祭坛。

乐队成员们跌跌撞撞地从台上下来，即使是亚瑟都笑了。他们都知道那首《嘴唇干燥》颇具芬兰风味的吉他重复段能刻进听者的耳朵，而《街道》极其抓人的的节奏音轨，像所有的歌一样，会叫听众不能忘记。他们的脚抖得多兴奋啊。弗朗西斯拍着他们的肩膀说干得好，小伙子们。他又叫亚瑟过来一下，牵着他的手。他带着亚瑟走进房车，生出一点哈德良和安提诺乌斯共驾的自豪。亚瑟一脚踹上了门。

他们做了爱，一次、或许两次。淋漓着啤酒的方形冰块从一双嘴唇滑进另一双。叮、噗滋、咯嚓。冰块碎了，酒和汗液结出的细小盐粒滑进细密的、小小的山脊似的唇纹。晶莹的日光、透明的皮肤、酸的舌头。一双三十四岁的手顺着十九岁的皮肤，摸到细橡树似的骨节。这惨白的两胁和脆弱的脊椎——弗朗西斯的手指可以在他身上弹奏一段四音音列。他的确那么做了。拨动、轻按。多利亚、利底亚、弗里几亚[6]。

亚瑟单手捏住弗朗西斯的脸颊两边：“住手，弗朗西斯。我在工作。”

弗朗西斯抱怨了几句，松开手躺回床的另一边，这才费心看他的摇滚主唱在做什么：俯趴在床上，单手支着身体不断地涂写，脖子上还带着红色的淤痕。亚瑟抽出一张乐谱拍到弗朗西斯，他的经纪人脸上。

弗朗西斯打了个哈欠。他用一只手臂枕着后脑，把那张纸拉远。阳光把纸照得纤维毕现，他试图从毫无意义的深浅中辨认出亚瑟涂写的音符。四四拍，小七和弦吉他前奏，重复四个小节。进人声——

“开头加鼓点。壮丽一点、宏大一点。”他把纸还给亚瑟，为自己选了两个押头韵的单词感到很满意。

亚瑟把纸揉成一团，打在他的脑袋上：“我诅咒你，弗朗西斯。你不是我的监制。你甚至没看完。”

“这叫做天赋。你知道我一眼就能看出受欢迎的艺术品该是什么样。”他说，用不加掩饰的目光看着亚瑟，“你的导师懂得如何取悦大众。”

他的男孩，嘴唇抿成一条思考的紧绷直线，翻身骑在弗朗西斯身上，擒住他的下巴：“你听上去像一个妓女。”

“我会是一个成功的妓女。”弗朗西斯吻他的手，“和你一样。”

NME杂志以《生命和骄傲》为题报道乐队的成功，主要是亚瑟的。推出下一版专辑时亚瑟向弗朗西斯做了更多妥协，销量在第三周爬到了月榜前十。他们在全国各地巡演，在柴郡、斯塔福德、什罗浦、赫特福德以及无数地方留下性、酒精和大麻的痕迹。对这些新晋喷气机族[7]来说，这些美妙消耗品的价格低得可笑。吉他手搞了个万能重复段，基本上你可以把这段布鲁斯风格的哼唱和吉他插进任何一首歌，这给他们在社交场合赢得了不少欢迎。弗朗西斯放纵这些没上过大学的男孩儿玩闹，有时候他也去症候群酒吧[8]找他们喝几镑潘诺，结识些新晋音乐人，唱些摇滚谣调。有时候在他身边醒来的是他不认识的女孩，有时候是亚瑟，还有一次是鼓手的女友。那两年终日阳光普照。

夏天，弗朗西斯赤着脚在阳台上浇花的时候接到了一通电话。他拎着胶皮水管向楼下喊：“亲爱的。你要去日本上电视了！”他呼喊名声和财富像呼喊情妇。亚瑟从泳池里冒出来，原本支棱的金色短发湿漉漉地紧贴头皮，惊讶的寒冷和冷水一起流遍着男孩的身体。

弗朗西斯一遍遍训练他不要紧张，想想他的名字已经在马德里都人尽皆知，西班牙的女孩儿把他的名字读成阿图尔。日本只不过比西班牙远一点儿。亚瑟打断他：“他们知道不是我，是你模式化包装下的凶猛音乐死人头。”弗朗西斯习以为常，把这当作恭维并吻了亚瑟的脸。他不介意让人们爱上他的造物。他比维克多·弗兰肯斯坦技艺精湛得多。

亚瑟是媒体人所说的“坏孩子”。女主持人用蹩脚的英语询问他和父亲的关系时，他喉咙哽住了，一眼不发。他的同伴要替他解围。而亚瑟抢过话筒，眯着眼睛说：“很遗憾我没能有幸度过一个双亲健在的童年。感谢我的经纪人，弗朗西斯，履行了我父亲大部分的职责，包括无时无刻不给我错误的建议和挑剔我的每一任女友。”

乖巧的主持人惊讶地捂住嘴，而弗朗西斯笑了。亚瑟的生身父亲，由于贩毒还蹲在新门监狱里。但是《新音乐特快》和《声响》杂志，甚至还有太阳报，总需要一些谈论的噱头。王尔德诚不欺人：被谈论永远比被遗忘好。

节目的后半部分，亚瑟唱歌唱得相当好，鼓点配合他加速，有种疯癫朋克的劲头。人群跟不上他。

那天晚上所有人在六本木的酒吧里癫狂滥饮，弗朗西斯出去接电话的时候，亚瑟还拿着一个扩音喇叭嘶吼。他接完电话回来，亚瑟已经不在了。

弗朗西斯在半英里外的垃圾桶边上找到了他。一支注射器躺在他的手心。

“你从哪搞来的？”

“你真的关心吗？”

“你知道我不是真的是你父亲。”弗朗西斯半蹲下来，掰开亚瑟的手，把注射器扔掉，“伦敦已经炸锅了，等你回去时所有人的眼睛都会盯在你身上。你可以让他们所有人疯狂，但别让我对你失望。”

“你一无所知，弗朗西斯。它使我的眼前声音更洪亮，景色更壮丽。连你都变得顺眼了。”亚瑟傲慢地说，“它让我想到了一首新歌。”

“当然了。”弗朗西斯温和地说，“只有伪麻黄碱能净化你的心灵，你这漂亮的小混球。”

回程的巴士上，亚瑟睡在弗朗西斯的膝上。他浑身散发着酒臭味。你所能想象的最标准、平凡的垮掉的英格兰青年，像一块被打碎的玻璃。或者一只被掐碎翅膀的蝴蝶。弗朗西斯挽起亚瑟的袖口，在闪耀的霓虹灯中发现了不止一个针眼。他偷尝禁果很久、很久了。

亚瑟在他的怀里，在梦中低声呢喃着“妈妈”。

塞缪尔·贝克特主张“一试再试，屡战屡败， 即便失败，败得更出彩”。这精准地概括了亚瑟对毒品的执拗。弗朗西斯把亚瑟打包带到了自己的公寓里，一天花上二十四个小时和他的囚犯斗智斗勇。亚瑟想要讨人喜欢（一种他从不对弗朗西斯施展的技艺）时可以变得十分有天赋，总能从流浪汉和逃课的金史密斯学生手里弄到货源。弗朗西斯假装给某个资深警探打了电话，这些臭虫就作鸟兽散。

狗仔队对亚瑟的药物滥用——一项青年摇滚艺人的传统活动——睁一只眼闭一只眼，却颇为弗朗西斯和他进出同一间房门着迷。哪怕是弗朗西斯也偶尔心力交瘁。这本是一个心照不宣的秘密，但突然间，所有的苍蝇都嗡嗡叫着，飞向他们的方向。

亚瑟的创作风格越趋诡谲，缺少统一和凝聚力。他会干脆在高潮前留出半分钟只有人声的空白，或者制造他清醒时根本不能达到的高音。弗朗西斯命令他把那些令人不堪忍受的音乐塞到B面，亚瑟冷笑着照办，随后倔强地创作迷幻音乐。一首比一首冷淡晦涩。弗朗西斯不是没有想过宣布乐队转型，但他知道亚瑟下一秒就又会从迷幻乐跳开，钻进另类摇滚或者美国印地舞曲风格。再甚者，插入一首歌剧，把他的计划搅成一团算啥。

有时亚瑟懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，像一个土耳其苏丹的骷髅躺在他的织锦中间，裤腰和T恤之间露出一截胯骨，低低哼着“可怕之处就在于了解/这个世界的真相”[9]。几乎是朗诵。

弗朗西斯拎开他手里的酒杯，低下头咬着他的下唇，苦恼地问他：“你要我怎么办，亚瑟？”

“操纵我。像你以前做的。”亚瑟呼出一口龙舌兰的热气，“这是你最擅长的事，弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯握住亚瑟的手腕，干燥的拇指抚摸他的脉搏：“我已经失去了你的把柄。你的名誉和生命正一点点从这里。就像耗子逃出阴沟……从这些小孔里。”

亚瑟挑衅地看着他。那个十八岁的、在地下酒吧里放肆而凶狠的男孩回到了他的身上。

“我不再知道你想要什么了。”弗朗西斯坦诚道。

“你想要什么？”

“我想要你的成功。”

“至少有一首歌的时间，人们知道我的名字了。”亚瑟嗤笑道，“这不正是你定义的成功？”

在制作下一章专辑封面的时候，弗朗西斯认识了费尔南达，墨西哥和葡萄牙混血画家。她的风格对乐队来说太炽烈了，弗朗西斯要抽回合同，但费尔南达牢牢按住了他的手。她向前倾身，胸脯和小腹之间的衣裙折出一道曼妙的褶皱。像非洲菊花瓣一样纤长。甜蜜的匕首插进弗朗西斯的掌骨中，他被钉在座位上。费尔南达像一头母豹，富有攻击力，极其聪明，不可不谓风情万种。合同最终没签成，但弗朗西斯在考文特花园的咖啡店和她停留了比一杯克烈特[10]更长的时间。

几天后的下午，弗朗西斯问亚瑟：“我能信任你回自己的公寓待一段时间吗？”

亚瑟抬了抬眼皮：“你害怕我会从客房里跳出来惊吓你带回来的情人？”弗朗西斯很少带人回来睡觉，但不是没有。他的公寓是一处比未开放的玫瑰花心更隐秘的空间。

“她不会被你吓到。”

亚瑟垂下手，烟灰从他指间掉进花盆：“你可以放我走。”

这话的潜台词是弗朗西斯要为他的行为负责。弗朗西斯从费尔南达的胸衣和长裙中懒散地爬起来时，伸展他酸痛的四肢，收到了三四个未接来电。亚瑟没去排练，谁都找不到他。弗朗西斯是唯一知道亚瑟住址的人。

亚瑟的母亲玛丽亚给他开了门。这个女人有和亚瑟如出一辙的绿眼睛和尖鼻子，摆出一幅高出她阶级的古板面容。弗朗西斯被她看得有点不自在。没人喜欢面对床伴的母亲。

玛丽亚把他引进狭小的起居室，给他倒了一杯茶。天花板的水渍像密集的雨云压在他们头顶。这位母亲怀着冷酷的耐性说了一串客套话，诸如感谢弗朗西斯帮助他的儿子，要求他再给亚瑟几天时间。跟这个女人谈巡演开销、谈英国广播公司和宽屏音墙等于对鲨鱼谈慈善。弗朗西斯还以为他很拿手应对女人，结果被稀里糊涂推出门外。楼层高处闪过一张苍白的脸，没等他看清就消失了。城市里每个人是匿名的。铅灰的天幕下飞过鸦群，一滴雨打在他的脸上。

弗朗西斯湿漉漉地回到家，费尔南达已经起床，只穿着一件衬衫坐在飘窗上。弗朗西斯的酒敞口放在桌上，她喝醉了，雨打湿了她一半的褐色秀发。DVD机放着亚瑟的白色标签唱片[11]。

“他唱得没以前好了。”弗朗西斯在她身边坐下来。

费尔南达微笑。他们交换甜蜜的唾液和亲吻。她的嘴唇是块柔软饱满的小布丁。两排利齿狠狠咬了下来，弗朗西斯疼得叫了出来。费尔南达大笑着，一只脚踩在他的脚面上，倒进他的怀里：“——你！你是个蠢货，弗朗西斯。”

没人知道那段时间亚瑟发生了什么。总之在濒临违反合同的边缘，他出现在了工作室，脸上有了一点吸血鬼见到阳光的第一秒的脆弱血色。“什么事都没发生。”他拿出英国人的轻描淡写说。

弗朗西斯欣喜地发现亚瑟的创作重回正轨。他把另类摇滚的旁门左道从脑子里倒了个干净。他学会了把脏污的质感和雄壮的景象融合。亚瑟加入铜管乐，制作出一份哥特质感的凶悍专辑《浓汁的骨头》。弗朗西斯嗅出了奥登[12]的灵感。这只是可笑的戏仿，也是流行市场的本质。

乐队和GSM手机[13]命运相异，在继次涌入伦敦乐坛的新生乐队中杀出一条血路，回到排行榜前十。一名职业乐评人柯林斯称他们“重回王座”。雷丁音乐节醉醺醺的夜晚，亚瑟把这份杂志拍到弗朗西斯脸上。过去几年他奇异地抽条，个头和弗朗西斯齐高，紧贴骨骼的纤薄肌肉逐渐增加了厚度，越来越喜欢像电影演员那样眯着冷绿的眼睛。他问弗朗西斯：“你给了柯林斯多少钱？”

“查查你们的银行账户。”弗朗西斯答，“相信我运营有方。”

“只是一张可怕的美国垃圾摇滚。”除了这句话外亚瑟没有多做评价。他屈服了。

贬低涅槃乐队一类的美国摇滚是每个英国音乐人的共识，那代表了冷漠、粗俗和自暴自弃。同时他们又像乔治三世一样对新大陆既爱又恨。披头士在镁光灯中走下飞机阶梯那一刻起，英伦入侵美洲的情结就以民族自豪和音乐梦想的形式在摇滚乐手心中发芽。

乐队如愿敲定美国州际巡演。之后弗朗西斯会听说亚瑟在日落大道养成了一晚一瓶酒的习惯。啤酒、葡萄酒和威士忌，他轮着喝。他砸碎了巡演巴士上全部的窗子，和其他几人打了一架后很快又戒掉了。一根弹簧，落进黑暗的渊薮，马上高高弹起。亚瑟磨钝棱角以后充分学会了自救。

这一次弗朗西斯不打算随行，他神神秘秘地给自己清了两个月的假，没人知道他干了什么。他们的吉他阿尔弗雷德手打算单干，因此这次巡演将成为这组原版人马的绝唱。他离去的原因是不愿再委身于亚瑟的阴影中。为了和吉他手做最后的道别，弗朗西斯和他分享了一顿自家烹饪的晚餐。阿尔弗雷德咬着酥片面包说：“他是个独裁者。但我们不怪他。他只是个傀儡皇帝。而你，老兄，是他背后的教皇。”

“他在东京电视台上说我是他的父亲。”弗朗西斯揶揄道。

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，没被逗笑。他用脚指了指弗朗西斯的唱片架：“看看你的神圣摇滚帝国。”

弗朗西斯和他干杯：“愿它永不落败。”

冬天，这支乐队带着“侵扰青少年心灵”的评价回到了英国。这是一句乐评人口中的贬义，营销人员眼中的肯定。他们继续收割大量的夸张评价，例如无畏、戏剧化、狂妄。描述同一事件时，语言的激烈程度也许可以升级几个月，但某个天花板是必定存在的。紧紧迎接他们的将是遗忘曲线的下坡路。还没有来，但是快了。亚瑟头一回主动约弗朗西斯见面，讨论他们即将面临的职业生涯低谷。

弗朗西斯一走进录音室，亚瑟就注意到了他手上的婚戒。他挑了挑眉毛，把小样推向弗朗西斯。他等待着弗朗西斯伸出手，把磁带插进机器，好露出那圆润精美的钻戒。

弗朗西斯以一贯的从容照做。

“这代表精液不再是我们间的硬通货了？”亚瑟评论道。他语气里的辛辣显得更像一种怀旧的调侃——那些在阳光和性爱中如在泰晤士河里漫游的夏日在他们未经留意之时已经消失了。

弗朗西斯友善地耸耸肩膀：“我很遗憾，不过很难说这不是一种从蛮荒走向文明的进步。”

“更像是从蛮荒直接走向衰落[14]。”亚瑟说。他憎恨美国。

他们商定转型。下一部唱片将抛弃充满力量的根基音，走向黑暗和诡异，重新触及亚瑟曾经回避的毒品话题。这无疑意味着小众。亚瑟未曾完全企及那个十八岁的地下酒吧驻唱男孩曾梦想的高度，但已经要从向商业艺术宝座的征途折返，另辟蹊径。

好处是乐队将被赋予更多的自由。对亚瑟来说，这主要是作曲上的。“这是你渴望已久的东西。”弗朗西斯总结道，“从你用和我共枕之后的罪恶感要挟我，让我支持你的乐队开始。恭喜你，你拿到它了。”

“你从没尝试把它从我手上夺走。你只是让它自然地落进了你手里。”亚瑟说，“这就是为什么我厌恶你：你总是显得游刃有余。”

弗朗西斯转动着戒指：“你知道有时我还相当怀念你的尖刻呢。”

两个月过去，当伯明翰国家展览中心的演出临近，亚瑟又开始频繁缺席排练，弗朗西斯就知道有问题了。鼓手——虽然自从他的前女友被弗朗西斯睡了以后就一直看不惯他——要弗朗西斯给亚瑟打电话。（“你知道他在最困难的时候只有你。哪怕你一次都没有出现过。”）弗朗西斯在电话里弄到了亚瑟的新地址。亚瑟穿着一件规矩得可笑的暗条纹衬衫给他开门。

“你妈妈不在？”

“我不像你那么惧怕寂寞。”亚瑟冷冰冰地说，“她只在我戒毒的时候和我一起住过。”

“好，好。你知道我是为什么来的。”

“出于对我的不信任。”亚瑟双手抱胸看着他，片刻后觉得这种幼稚的对峙很没劲似地放下手，“进来吧。”

他把弗朗西斯带进他的家庭工作室里。亚瑟任凭空旷的墙壁滴水发霉，好像这团霉渍是一样信物，把他和过去贫穷、无畏的金斯堡诗歌式生活联系起来。他给弗朗西斯听一首半成曲，中规中矩的和弦，突然插入一个生硬的转调，从A到F，贝斯像是个闯进晚宴的乡巴佬姑娘一样突兀。

弗朗西斯摸摸下巴，什么都没说。亚瑟关闭音乐。他的喉结反复滚动了几次，连弗朗西斯都为他心疼。

“我写不出来了。”

一周后弗朗西斯给自己和乐队购买了前往圣托尼里岛的机票，租下了音乐工作室。他没买回程的票。

乐队进入了一段瓦尔登湖式的超验主义创作生活。每天清晨九点钟，他们从洞穴民居出发，穿越雪白的火山岩建筑群去录音室，工作到日落，然后坐在爱琴海边喝酒，宛如英雄时代[15]的希腊士兵。弗朗西斯弄来一把八弦里拉琴，自诩阿波罗。多利亚、利底亚、弗里几亚。亚瑟解开衬衫，赤脚走进海边。

其他人喝伏特加时弗朗西斯也潜进金蓝的海里。他游到礁石边，攀上去和亚瑟并肩。弗朗西斯的上臂有一大片早已结痂的骇人擦伤。

“怎么回事？”

“婚姻是想象力对理智的胜利[16]。”弗朗西斯慨叹道，“费尔南达是你不能用理智去度量的女人。在恋爱中，她的神经质还很甜蜜。结婚后就不是这样了。”

“意料之中。”亚瑟瞥开视线望着海平面，“这就是为什么你来希腊。为了逃避。”

“谁在尝试之前能意识到他如此不适合婚姻呢？”

“这需要尝试吗？你把无情写在脸上。你不会爱任何事物。从你的女人到音乐。你只会顺从婚姻、顺从流行，最后空耗你的一生。”

“你未免说得太残忍了点。”

“尽管欺骗你自己吧。”亚瑟在无边汪洋中踢出一小片水花，“我们刚见面的时候，我的乐队叫什么名字？”

“我需要回答吗？”弗朗西斯失笑，“好，我让步。至少我是爱你的。”

亚瑟从齿缝里迸出一声嗤笑，跳进水中，游开了。他们假装相信弗朗西斯所指并非情爱。

亚瑟确实找到了新的风格。小样乍听上去简单而诡异，节奏松弛，具有浓厚的古希腊风格同时奇异地融入了太空冥想色彩。这像是Neu!乐队[17]随手的鬼画符，但暗藏的双声轨具有某种奇谲而敏感的、亚瑟的特性。它像要叫醒听者，让人们看见柏拉图的洞穴之外另有光明。

鼓手一直留恋乐队早期的强烈风格。亚瑟和他吵了一架。“那些是庸俗的流行曲。”亚瑟当着弗朗西斯的面驳斥道，“音符不是随意抛掷，赚取欢愉的钱币。它们是武器。我们要么战斗，要么不做音乐。”弗朗西斯由他去了。在他没有注意的时候，他已经失掉了对亚瑟的掌控。

“他还活在美国巡演时期。”亚瑟事后对弗朗西斯评论道，“而我不行。”

“那是你'最最流行的至至高点'。”弗朗西斯半开玩笑地引用披头士的话。

“装腔作势的最高点。曼哈顿的演唱会完全是一场噩梦。”

“我知道你讨厌空气里弥漫着快餐食品的味道。但，亲爱的，如果你还不知道做流行艺人要付出怎样的代价，我对你的教育就太失败了。”

“不止是那个。我们每次上场前都会响起一片可怕的哗然。那些长满青春痘、肌肉松弛的青少年尖叫声大得吓人。没法做音响测试。四处弥漫着机油、快餐食品和汗水的甜腻味，即使是美国佬自己也会被熏晕。他们来看我唱歌，只因为这个英国人在台上自杀[18]。那次——”

“说下去。”

“你不会理解。”

弗朗西斯静静地凝视着亚瑟。他善于用沉默下达指令。亚瑟以“啧”的一声表示微弱的反抗。

“我们进了一首德式节拍的纯器乐曲。这首——《第三重天》。它从中间加速，随后猛地止歇，之后爆炸成一出疯狂的礼赞。这是精心设计好的。当我们闯入那片高潮前的空白——观众打断了我们。他们叫我'再来一个！'”

没有艺术家不厌恶扫兴的观众。弗朗西斯从沙发上站了起来：“太可怕了。真不知道我给了你怎样的印象……你为什么觉得我不会懂呢？”

“我们没法弹下去了。我记得他们狰狞的脸。当时我不能分辨他们在赞美还是咒骂我。”亚瑟的声音冷静了下来。他随意地在吉他上弹出一个音：“现在我依然不能。不过那不是我收到过的最恶心的评价。”

弗朗西斯把手安抚地放在亚瑟的肩膀上：“有什么恶语能超越这种动物性的吼叫？”

“说我是靠你潜规则上位。”

他们同时大笑起来。

亚瑟专心创作，绝口不谈离开希腊之后的安排，弗朗西斯给予充分理解。他们宁愿躲在这处阿卡迪亚。由此，第一首歌顺利诞生。

对后面的曲目，亚瑟决定加入更多自然元素。他和弗朗西斯抛弃BBC音效库，去海边采样。红日降落，海鸥惊飞。他们瘦长的影子穿越了峭壁，穿进无限深广模糊的彼岸。弗朗西斯一直坐在沙滩上写一份文件。

“那是什么？”

“唔，离婚协议书。”

亚瑟关掉采样机，居高临下地俯视着弗朗西斯，金发在玫瑰红的日落下变幻出上千种颜色。

“你说我一直顺从。现在我决定有什么东西得做出改变。从今往后我只顺从你，还有你的音乐。”

“我原谅你了。”

“原来你一直都在恨我？”

“比你想象得更深。”

弗朗西斯摇摇头，包容了亚瑟尖刻的回答：“现在我赢得让你给我写一首歌的权利了吗？”

“闭嘴。”亚瑟不耐烦地道。他单膝跪下来，双手按住弗朗西斯的肩膀，吻住他。弗朗西斯闭上眼睛，脑海里尽是亚瑟偏头时消瘦的下颌骨棱角、淡青的颈静脉、绿松石的眼睛。岩艾草、杜松子酒和苦艾酒[19]刺口的清香。随后一颗细薄的星粒在他们的舌尖爆炸。脑海里再无一物。

他们分开时有两个美国南方游客，胸前戴着十字架，朝他们指指点点。亚瑟咧开嘴角，冲他们竖起中指。

“去你妈的美国佬！“他吼道。弗朗西斯劝他，亚瑟打开他的手。他转过身对海洋呐喊。他还是那个毛头小子，一吻之后热血沸腾，要么用性要么用嘶吼发泄：“去他妈的美国！听见了吗？管你来自哪里——去他妈的明尼阿波利斯、华盛顿和丹佛！还有麦迪逊广场！带着你们的工业产物和流行市场滚回去！”

那两个美国人大叫了什么，弗朗西斯没听清。他们也许要报警。而亚瑟以一往无前的热情，大声地喊叫：“该死的民主和自由世界！”

亚瑟憎恨美国。这不是一句陈述，而是一句感叹。弗朗西斯知道为什么了。弗朗西斯无缘见证亚瑟置身美利坚之浪的峰顶。他看到的是亚瑟的落魄、挣扎，月之暗面。雪白的月壤掩盖着疼痛。向前看。苦痛会升华。变作星光。

十八岁的时候他在韦德尼斯汽车旅馆破旧的床上，身体赤裸，对弗朗西斯宣言：“听着。不管你要什么，不管你要给我什么，都给我记住这一点。音乐不是我的梦想。梦想是后天形成的东西，做音乐是我的本能。我五六岁在废弃的空军基地里捡子弹的时候就唱着滚石的《同情恶魔》。我不会被认作一个荒谬的流行偶像，假阴茎代言人，毒品和香槟消耗机。”

他还没有做到。弗朗西斯想。他有一天会的。圣托尼里的星空下，他吻着亚瑟的脊背，把精液在他小腹上涂开，低声喃语。“我会给你写一本传记。你觉得应该怎么描写我们的关系？”“照实写。”“那可充满不堪。”“这就是我的人生。”

弗朗西斯终于有勇气订了回英国的机票。当他通知亚瑟日期时，亚瑟还披着他的衬衫，匆匆地挂上了另一通电话。

亚瑟晕机晕得厉害，像青少年一样在希思罗机场盥洗室呕吐。他们没带保镖，弗朗西斯不得不穿越半个航站楼去Costa咖啡店给亚瑟讨冰水。他恍惚回到了四年前的格拉斯顿伯里音乐节，青涩的亚瑟掐着喉咙，紧张得躲在扩音喇叭后面呕吐。几分钟后他用弗朗西斯的手帕擦干净嘴角，走上舞台，走向万众人潮。

专辑名定为《纳西索斯》，颇似埃斯库罗斯式悲剧。这张唱片充满了亚瑟的自我表现痕迹。大多数歌弥漫着黑暗色彩，结尾诡异，仿佛乐队试图光依靠风琴和弦、电子键盘和模糊的念白摹仿唤出太古的谐音，却迷失在热寂的宇宙中。仿佛照猫画虎泡菜摇滚，加上一点卡里普索[20]。这和当下乐坛的潮流完全错峰。时下独占鳌头的是神韵乐队领头的后英式摇滚风格，内省且中规中矩。只有弗朗西斯和亚瑟本人知道，这首专辑与市场切割的风格无关。不再是流氓摇滚，不再是节奏棍棒，不再是鞭挞金属，不再是精神错乱和肾上腺素鲁莽的角斗。不再为了伦敦温布利体育场、曼彻斯特G-Mex会展中心。不再为了《泰晤士报》和《滚石杂志》。只为亚瑟·柯克兰。纳西索斯名副其实。

“这不会是二次商业成功的敲门砖。”弗朗西斯总结道，“但是从流行乐监狱获释[21]的宣判书。会给我们开个好头。”

“会给‘我’。”亚瑟放下手里的香烟，“我希望是。”

“我还不知道我们已经合二为一了呢。”

亚瑟坐直身体。他的肩膀向两边舒张开，下颌微微抬起，直到他的视线停止在一个和弗朗西斯势均力敌的高度：“这不是调情，弗朗西斯。我不会让你发行这张专辑。”

弗朗西斯在亚瑟面前一直以来的游刃有余一点点退去：就像海水退潮，而你没穿泳裤。

这是场残酷的分手。乐队从未签过独家条款或者全约合同。四年的经纪合同期限还差一个月到期，他们能把违约金降到最低。亚瑟宣称违约金由他个人的存款补齐，带着讥笑补充“金钱是他四年来的收获”。他存心要在乐队成员、会计、律师、和监制人面前羞辱弗朗西斯。作为代价，亚瑟完全抛弃了过去数年以及《纳西索斯》的录音制品权、发行权和所有延伸权利，却带走了它们的词曲著作权。

“当然。你是故意在我离婚手续办到半程才提出这件事的。”弗朗西斯苦涩地说，“你计划这一天多久了？这是一次有连环杀手胆识的蓄意报复。你认为我凌驾在你的头上，摧毁了你的音乐，在你脆弱的时候又放任你落入泥潭。你要证明当我一无所有之时，我也会露出失败的颓态。”

“这是你的受害者妄想症作祟。”亚瑟的语气平淡如水。如果他还像八年前一样，身着西装就会全身发痒，弗朗西斯能赢得更有尊严一点。“这并非报复。当我说‘我原谅你了’的时候，我不是在像个虚伪的阴谋家一样撒谎。只要在你身边，我的音乐就永远不能独立。你从没在乎过它。你要的只有掌声和销量，而我的艺术不是板球记分游戏。我出于创作者的考虑，仅此而已。”

弗朗西斯失望地摇摇头：“这不是你能想出的最好的解释。”

“用你那狭隘的思维揣测我是你的自由。这世界不是永远像你想的那样运作的，弗朗西斯。”

“你这话倒说的有俄狄浦斯风范。”

亚瑟被格雷伯爵茶呛了一口：“你就没什么更有意义的话好说了？”

弗朗西斯叹口气，表示没有。他们握手，宣告分别。弗朗西斯着迷地注视那双他吻过的苍白薄唇，想起费尔南达，想起她在他嘴唇上那狠狠的一咬。她是否早已看见了结局？

一场丑恶的战争等待着亚瑟和弗朗西斯。乐队可以和新的唱片公司重制旧歌，而原公司可以继续发行经典。还有公关战。花边小报无所不能。想让他们把整个闹剧描绘成落魄的摇滚歌手孤注一掷、背信弃义，或者亚瑟·柯克兰终于鼓起勇气摆脱了弗朗西斯多年的控制，全看哪方富裕、英勇、抢占先机。

谁也没有打响第一枪。

亚瑟毁约后弗朗西斯再也没听过他演唱。他已经三十七岁了，逃避并不可耻。他接手过另外两支独立乐队，有一支冲上过单曲榜前五，一周后主唱饮弹自杀，如同科特·柯本。那天他打通了费尔南达的电话。他们没有做爱，他在女人的怀抱里恐慌、颤抖，哭到哽噎，仿佛意识到某种征兆。一个月后他们复婚。此后弗朗西斯的事业再也没有过突破。

一个周三早上，弗朗西斯刮胡子时剃刀割破了下颌，而他意识到自己懒得贴上一片创可贴。白炽灯的纯净光芒打湿了他的眼睛。在狭小的卫生间里，在收音机里新千禧年的倒计时中，在宇宙中一个中年男人的疲惫躯壳里，弗朗西斯明白他老了。

那时起他便开始贪婪地搜寻和亚瑟·柯克兰相关的资料，像江郎才尽的作家反复品读他曾饱受赞誉的诗集。玛丽亚·柯克兰在亚瑟更换唱片公司不久后去世，他的父亲——弗朗西斯这才知道——则已经在他希腊之旅前的创作低谷期死于狱中。

亚瑟的第二封新专辑恰好和一支强劲的新生乐队处女专辑发行日期撞车，销量差强人意。弗朗西斯听后发现那张专辑并不是被埋没，而是本身就束手束脚，缺乏创造力。亚瑟曾经被弗朗西斯加诸种种限制和影响，当挣脱所有枷锁，他已经不会走路了。《旋律作者》把封面故事交给了几个毛孩而没有给亚瑟他们，这对他的虚荣想必是不可忍受的打击。新经纪人的管理水平无疑是可怕的，乐队甚至入不敷出。弗朗西斯继续读到诸如乐队分崩离析的悲剧。亚瑟错在没有选择正确的自杀时机。他服药已在日暮途穷之后太久，在乐坛溅不起什么水花。他在二十四岁生日出院，此后鲜有报道。

这就是一段人生的结束。弗朗西斯艳羡他：经历这一切后，他还如此年轻。

弗朗西斯和妻子的争吵倒一直继续。一厢温存后，费尔南达掷出的一柄餐刀在弗朗西斯的嘴角留下永久的棕色疤癜，这是个噩耗。弗朗西斯珍视他的脸。他穿高领毛衣，戴墨镜，为了掩饰皱纹。但爱情的伤疤将像耻辱的刺青，永远钉在他的脸上。他终于平静下来。

新年假一过，弗朗西斯就冒着大雪去律师事务所起诉离婚。他有几天没睡好觉，神经疲惫地把自己陷进光滑的皮椅里，等待律师的到来。暖气把他整个吞进去，烘得他疲倦不已。事务所的装修颇具现代主义风格，冷白的墙壁和光滑的地板向他袭来，把他压扁、压扁；警笛、阳光和摇滚乐的幻梦向他远离，把他抽空、抽空。

亚瑟走进来。

弗朗西斯一下惊醒，神经质地扯扯领带。

亚瑟捏住弗朗西斯的下颌，向上抬起：“有医院伤情鉴定吗？”

他的嗓音沙哑得骇人。

“还没做。”弗朗西斯摸了摸唇角的疤。

亚瑟松开手，在他对面坐下，打开一摞文件。他磨掉漆的金色袖扣一丝不苟地束缚着他的手腕：“今天就去。其他家庭暴力造成的伤害也拍照留证。” 

弗朗西斯没有急着回复。他打量着他曾经的男孩：一个年近而立，轻微驼背，头顶的金发已显单薄的英国男人。胸口插着一支事务所的廉价水笔，打着绝不敢和外套异色的领带，西装袖口磨得起毛。释然之感温暖地涌过弗朗西斯全身。他放下遮挡伤疤的手，轻快地说：“我没想到你会成了律师。法律技能想必在摇滚乐界十分有用。” 

“正相反。”亚瑟低声说，他已经不能朗声说话，“上了年纪的摇滚乐手不会被抓，而年轻的往往请不起律师[22]。” 

“你二十二岁开除我的时候可是请了相当好的一位。”弗朗西斯说，话语里全无攻击性。亚瑟瑟缩了一下，狐疑地审视他。他依旧英俊，但不再夺目。弗朗西斯对他噙起一个松快的微笑。亚瑟转开视线。

他们不假装陌生人也没有不共戴天。他们谈论案情，周围环绕的是文件而不是乐器。但某个单词滑落嘴边的时候他们还是仿佛回到了小镇韦德尼斯的夜晚。白雪融化，冉冉上升，变成星光。他们还年轻，谈论前程、谈论热爱，谈论一首新的单曲。亚瑟毫不留情地讽刺弗朗西斯的狼狈，弗朗西斯笑着接受，仿佛对亚瑟和他分道扬镳后一连串的悲剧全不知情。他故意引得亚瑟向前倾身。沾着剃须膏的衣领向下滑去，露出主人精心掩盖的一道横贯脖颈的伤疤。 

他们结束了讨论。弗朗西斯在门口停下脚步：“我想过为你写一本传记。”

“我从没想过为你写歌。”亚瑟嘲笑地说，“现在谈这些还有什么意义？我们的时代死了。”

弗朗西斯摇了摇头，竖起一根手指。一个轻巧的、胜券在握的手势。“我是认真的。我从没对你说过这句话，亚瑟。”

他柔声说：“你曾经是个天才。”

亚瑟下巴的肌肉一下拧紧了。弗朗西斯怀着胜利的喜悦走出门，停下醉酒般轻飘飘的脚步，从门缝里回望。

亚瑟躬着他驼起的脊背，手肘撑在桌上，指腹紧紧地压着眼睑，肩膀颤抖。稀薄的金发在日光灯下形成一轮夺目的冠冕。 

他在哭泣。

—完—

注：

[1]小爱尔兰：爱尔兰移民聚居地。

[2]温莎宫畔：温莎宫畔伊顿圣母英皇书院。

[3]油渍摇滚：又名垃圾摇滚（Grunge Rock），是八十年代起源于西雅图的一种摇滚风格，多使用猛烈的失真电吉他和淡漠的歌词，著名乐队有涅槃（Nirvana）等。

[4]新车、鱼子酱、四星级的白日梦/毕竟我们不过是凡人而已：亚瑟引用了平克·弗洛伊德乐队《月之暗面》专辑中《Money》的歌词。原歌词为：New car, caviar, four star daydream… And after all we're only ordinary men.

[5]戈登·杰科是电影《华尔街》中的主要角色，主张金钱至上，贪婪是美德。

[6]四音音列来自古希腊传统音乐，多利亚、利底亚、弗里几亚是几种典型调式。

[7]喷气机族：常乘飞机旅行的富有、时髦的人。

[8]症候群酒吧：牛津街 68 号伦敦摇滚乐坛活跃者时常聚会的一家酒吧。

[9]可怕之处就在于了解/这个世界的真相：大卫·鲍伊和皇后乐队《Under Pressure》中的歌词：It's the terror of knowing what this world is about.

[10]克烈特：一种掺烈性酒的意大利咖啡。

[11]白色标签唱片：通常指贴有白色标签的黑胶唱片，产量较小。

[12]奥登：专辑名《浓汁的骨头》摘自奥登的诗《葬礼蓝调》“给狗一块浓汁的骨头，让它别叫”。

[13]GSM手机：被淘汰的大哥大。

[14]从蛮荒直接走向衰落：引用自王尔德America is the only country that went from barbarism to decadence without civilization in between.

[15]英雄时代：希腊人來到色萨利以及希腊人自特洛伊返回的时代，即荷马史诗所述年代。

[16]婚姻是想象力对理智的胜利：引用自王尔德Marriage is the triumph of imagination over intelligence.

[17]Neu!：德国七十年代泡菜摇滚（Krautrock）乐队，他们擅长在摇滚乐中加入革命性的电声实验，营造太空冥想氛围。

[18]他们来看我唱歌，只因为这个英国人在台上自杀：模糊乐队主唱达蒙·亚邦说“很多人来看我们表演是因为我可能自杀”。

[19]岩艾草、杜松子酒和苦艾酒：雅典酒吧The Clumsies的鸡尾酒“爱琴海的内格罗尼”的主要成分。

[20]卡利普索：源于西印度的音乐，根据主题或广泛的幽默体裁即兴而作的歌曲。

[21]从流行乐监狱获释：模糊乐队吉他手格雷厄姆·考克森称他们的专辑《13》是从“流行乐监狱”中获释。

[22]上了年纪的摇滚乐手不会被抓，而年轻的往往请不起律师：模糊乐队鼓手戴维·庄奇在某次电台访谈中所说。


End file.
